deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shere Khan
Shere khan is a tiger and main antagonist of the jungle book (Film and book version History Book Version In the book version of the jungle book, shere khan is a man eating tiger who has a badley injured leg. He still claims to be the rightful owner of the jungle, but the only one who belives him is a jackal named Tabaqui. He tries to kill Mowgli when he is young but he is saved by a wolf pack who's leader is a wolf called Akela. Khan swears he will get the boy one day and promptly leaves. Later on when Mowgli is a teenage boy he returns and tries to bribe some of the wolf pack to overthrow Akele which they refuse. However his luck changes when Akela fails a hunt and the pack council have to expell him. Shere khan then demands that they hand over Mowgli or he will take over thier hunting ground. Mowgli turns up with a flamming stick and chases away shere khan and then returns to his human village. He lives a peacful life until he finds out that shere khan is still planning to kill him. He and akela lure him into a canyon where mowgli kills him by crushing him with a herd of stampeding wilderbeast. Animated Film Version The Shere khan in the film is wildley different from the book version. Unlike his counterpart he has noinjures and is considered the most powerful, dangerous and elegant animal in the whole jungle. He constantly chases mowgli becuase of his hatred of man. He has no fear other than fire which makes him even more relentless in his hunt for his prey. When he finds mowgli he is impressed by his bravery and gives him a 10 second head start to run. When the ten second are up he gives chase but his tail is grabbed by bloo who tries to hold him back. He truns to baloo and badley mauls him before mowgli ties a flamming branch to his til causing him to run in fear. In the jungle book 2 he returns humiliated and hell bent on revenge. He is even more relentless this time as he has overcome his fear of fire. In the climax of the film he is trapped on a rock floating in molten lava. He is now deaceased having died of either lack of water or overheating. Battle vs. Scar (by Wassboss) Scar is prowling through the jungle of india stalking a deer. He stalks it for a while before pounching on it, tearing it's heart out though it's chest. He starts to ravonously devour the creature and he has finished it in a few minetes. He is about to charge off when he hears something stirring in the bushes behind him. He turns around sharply and watches as a large tiger slips out of the bushes. "Hello there" shere khan says as politley and elegantly as usual "What are you doing today in this fine jungle". Scar looks at him with a untrusting gaze before saying "I'm good" he says his accent not too much different from khan's. "Ah an intelligent one that's a change" he says lying down on the floor, feeling no threat from the lion that stands before him. Scar stays standing up, glaring at the huge beast. Shere khan sees this and tries to change the convesation. "So not very good at hunting are we" he says looking at the bloody remains of a deer. "It's the lionesses job to do the hunting" he says wearily, rolling his eyes. Shere smiles and chuckles a bit "A bit sexist don't you think". Scar looks at the tiger and smiles . "I have to say your the most intelligent pereson i have seen for a long time" shere khan continues but scar stops him with his paw. "Please please stop with the compliments" he says, feeling relaxed enough to sit down. Shere khan spots bageraa in the shubery about 10 feet away from them. Shere khan gets to his feet startled. Scar jumps up as well, turning his head to see waht the fuss is about. "Its that dam panther again" shere khan says sighing. "What's wrong with that skinny little weakling" scar says laughing "A big tiger like yourself could easily take him out". Shere khan smiles. "No it's not that it's just he he sees me and you talking then he will think that i have gone all soft". "And why would he think that" scar says trying to egg the tiger to fight him. "Becuase if a strange new predator came into your home would you let it slide" he says, trying not to sound worried. Scar walks over to him and pats him on the back. "How about this" he says and begins to whisper in his ear. Bageraa suddenly hears a loud racket behind some bushes, like two things are fighting. He is about to go and investigate when suddenly shere khan busts out of the bush, letting out a huge roar. Bageraa is so shocked by this he turns and runs away, scared of what khan might do. Shere khan waits till he is gone before letting out a quick chuckle. "You are a very good tactiton" he says, unsheathing his claws and scartching his neck with them. "You know what" scar says smiling evily "If we stuck together we could be a force to be reckoned with". Shere kahn looks at him, a smile slowley creeping across his face "Go on" he purrs. "With my brains and your brawn we could rule this jungle with an iron fist. Shere khan considers the proposal before putting out his paw, which scar takes and they shake paws. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion While Shere Khan was bigger and stronger, this was cancelled out by Scar's intelligence. Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Animals Category:Movie warriors Category:Book warriors Category:Evil warriors Category:Adults Category:Asian warriors Category:Disney warriors Category:Disney villians Category:Jungle book warriors